1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital camera. More specifically, the present invention relates to a digital camera that subjects a photographed image signal to an image quality adjustment on the basis of an image quality adjustment value set to a memory.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An image quality changes depending upon what image adjustments are subjected to an image signal. This resulted in a conventional digital camera, in which the image signal outputted from an image sensor is subjected to an image quality adjustment on the basis of an image quality adjustment value stored in a memory, and the image quality adjustment value is changeable on a monitor screen. In a background of an image quality adjustment menu, a through image (real time moving image) is displayed, and if the image quality adjustment value is changed, the image quality of the through image is changed. However, a monitor provided on the digital camera is limited in size, and only the image in low resolution is displayable on the monitor, thus not possible to exactly adjust the image quality.